Problem: Kevin is a farmer. He plants $10$ tomatoes in a field. Each row has $2$ tomatoes. How many rows of tomatoes did Kevin plant in the field?
Answer: The number of rows of tomatoes that Kevin planted is the total number of tomatoes that he planted divided by the number of tomatoes in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $10\text{ tomatoes} \div 2\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $10\text{ tomatoes} \div 2\text{ tomatoes per row} = 5\text{ rows}$